User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Zevalhua the Supreme
Zevalhua the Supreme Skill 'Divine Protection (Boost to BB gauge and probable HP recovery when attacked) 'Burst Infinite World (15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & adds chance of inflicting a random status ailment; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 30 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Endless (33 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies & adds chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def; Cost: 29 BC, DC: 33 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Zevalhua, the third of the Fallen Gods and the mock unit obtainable from Trial 005, is known for being one of, if not, the most dirtiest characters in the game. She waged a great battle with the fourth Fallen God, Afla Dilith, but became seriously weakened as a result. Because Gumi was afraid of stretching names off the unit box in battle (like what they did with Luka), they decided to name Zevalhua from "Divine Emperor Zevalhua" to "Zevalhua the Supreme". But then, the Disciples of the Gods came out with super-long names... Why the inconsistency? Eh, enough of name length. Let's talk about Zevalhua! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 At first glance, you immediately think of Zevalhua as a Lilly Matah lead. In fact, yes. Zevalhua gives all units the ability to recover 3-5 BC when attacked. This is extremely useful in many situations, especially in Raid where bosses will ransack your units with countless amounts of attacks. Another part of her Leader Skill is her chance in recovering HP when attacked. This is, however, not reliable as there is a probability that this will occur. Now that we have a number of units with BB regen when attacked, let's make some comparisons. Let's take Lilly Matah for example. Lilly Matah's Leader Skill bests Zevalhua's "BB regen when attacked" ability by 1 BC. However, this 1 BC isn't as significant as Zevalhua's second part of her Leader Skill. Lilly Matah lacks another effect in her Leader Skill, leaving herself with just the "BB regen when attacked" ability. Let's also take Fei for example. Fei's Leader Skill is actually better than Zevalhua's with the fact that his Leader Skill does the same thing as Zevalhua's, but with a chance to reflect damage. Even though the extra effects to both Zevalhua and Fei's Leader Skills aren't reliable, Fei's reflect damage will produce BC. Considering bosses from Raid will bombard your units with a barrage of attacks, you can produce a decent bit of BC once the boss finishes attacking. However, these three units (Zevalhua, Lilly Matah, and Fei) serve different purposes. Lilly Matah has a bigger effect with her Leader Skill with the ability to grant even more BB gauge regeneration abilities, but lacks the ability to attack with her BB and SBB. Fei has ignore-DEF on his BB and can be used in occasions where enemies would take very low damage due to high DEF stats (i.e. Burny & Friends in April Fools dungeon, Metal Parade, etc.), but lacks damage. Zevalhua can be used to inflict status ailments, but most enemies are immune or highly resistant to status ailments. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Zevalhua's BB utilizes a 250% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% BB damage modifier. Damage will be very low due to her low Atk and BB damage modifier. Additionally, this BB barely provides any utility. Inflicting status ailments is one thing, but that comes with a low probability. If it doesn't proc, that's equivalent to dealing just pure damage. Besides, most bosses in the game are immune or highly resistant to status ailments, which downsizes this BB. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Zevalhua's SBB has a modifier of 660%, which is just as good as Maxwell's and the other two Fallen Gods. With it being higher than the average 500% SBB damage modifier, the damage will be relatively moderate due to Zevalhua's low Atk. Zevalhua has a 30% chance to reduce enemy ATK and DEF by 30%. This probability is actually one of the higher up chances, but definitely not reliable. It is also important to note that ATK reduction is not the same as damage mitigation as this will not reduce fixed damage and this modifies the enemy's stats. Another note is that DEF reduction can easily be trumped by ignore-DEF. Ignore-DEF is a guaranteed chance from BBs like Dilma's BB/SBB, Fei's BB, Zephyr's BB/SBB, etc. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Zevalhua has a 18 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is just a bit lower than average. This isn't a good amount to use. Additionally, Zevalhua's low Atk doesn't help when dealing damage with her normal attack. Also, Zevalhua is tough to use as a Leader. Her Leader Skill regenerates BB when attacked, which is a luck and chance factor. Your opponents choose who to attack on their own, which means you won't always the unit in need of BC to get the effect. Additionally, if the opponents' units are holding strong spheres, like Amanohabaken, Blighted Seal, or the like, your units could potentially die from those attacks, thus wasting all of the effort trying to get your BB up. Stats Score: 7/10 Zevalhua's stats are very well-balanced. However, one disadvantage is that Zevalhua is only available as a Lord type so there is no way to bend her stats with the type of your liking. Her HP is relatively low compared to other units in the metagame since Zevalhua lacks the Anima typing. Because Zevalhua is a supportive unit, it is advised to apply status-boosting spheres, especially Legwand Gem, Malice Jewel, Xentar, etc. In terms of typing, my type preference for Zevalhua is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Zevalhua is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10 In today's metagame, Zevalhua doesn't provide much utility for the squad. Her only real use is to inflict status ailments and Stat Down debuffs, which can already be utilized by units that can also utilize even more buffs in addition. Other than that, Zevalhua is really just a pure damage dealer. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Infidelity Orb Conclusion Total Score: 6.5/10 Zevalhua's trial definitely takes some patience to complete, but relatively worth it in the end. After all, you do need to complete it if you want Afla Dilith, right? Who's your favorite Fallen God? Creator Maxwell Cardes the Malevolent Divine Emperor Zevalhua Beast God Afla Dilith Comment below on what you think of Zevalhua! Was her disciple too much to handle or was Zevalhua dirtier than her? Hope for 7*? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Thunderbird Sabre Diana *Creator Maxwell *Cardes the Malevolent Category:Blog posts